Dragon Booster the Beginning 2
by sailormuffin
Summary: Chapter 1 in Iolene's point of View. It's a bit different than the other story


**Chapter 1**

"The stars they look so beautiful up in the black sky. I wonder what it is like to look at the planet from high above, to see the world through a bird's eyes when in flight".

"Many of the people and creatures who pass on, their souls get carried up to the skies and live in a new world. They get to see the planet from up above. But the way they should be looking at it now. It could rain sadness all over the planet. The planet is dying, it is becoming polluted and it is corrupting the lives that are in it."

"The planet's living energy source is called gold draconium. It is the purity that helps the planet and creatures to live. Without it many creatures will die and the world will become un-balanced".

"In order to help preserve this balance ancients and dragons known as star class dragons were created to help keep the planet balanced. But as through time many environmental changes began to choke the earth volcanoes, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, in order for the planet to preserve itself it created many varied forms of draconium. But when these new draconium elements were created and discovered many people and dragons fell under the influence."

"Attitudes, powers, even their looks have changed. Many of them began to create many allies and dangerous enemies; this was how the empires began to form. Soon ancients and star class dragons were becoming extinct. The priesthood tried to preserve these last few survivors, but were eventually down to the last ancient............me"

As I opened my eyes and looked up at the black sky covered with millions of stars I just noticed it was now night time. My eyes still felt droopy from my small nap. My arms were crossed behind my head like a soft pillow. Looking around my surroundings at ground level all I could see were small hills and flowers close by.

I un-hinged my hands from behind my head and quickly flung forward without the support of hands. But with both of my hands I wiped my eyes clearing all the sleep deep within them. Out all of this I couldn't help but yawn and stretch so many times.....Realising what I did the night before helping injured travellers. I must have stayed up too late and fell asleep while collecting herbs today.....

"Priestess Iolene!"

"Priestess Iolene!"

My eyes widened as the voice forced me to wake up completely.

I looked around at the dark surroundings. The meadow where I slept was so dark and eerie. It looks completely different than what it is like in the daylight. It was still humid but not horrible to withstand like it could be sometimes in the daylight. Thank god the weather changes completely through the cold times.

I quickly took a glimpse at the nearby forest. Where it is all completely dark and all the trees have been covered the moon's remaining light.

Suddenly from a surprise I heard footsteps coming from behind me! I quickly stood up and turned around.

"Priestess Iolene!" A little girl quickly appeared with her flamed torch from behind a nearby rock. With her quick speed she dropped the torch and pushed right into me! With the force she had I could have fell right over!

"What is it dear Amelia?" I softly asked her. She looked terrified and scared. I remembered her when she was really young when I first entered this area. I have never seen her like this.

"It's my father!" She shouted to me "He was attacked by a rogue dragon!"

I gasped and held Amelia close to me "Quickly take me your father" I ordered.

Amelia nodded and quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me as hard she could. Her father was a farmer who lived not far from here. He supplied Oranges and Limes to the nearby village. Amelia never knew her mother and she did not have any brothers and sisters to comfort her.

Her only friend is her dragon Pyro who was an orphaned dragon found close to the village.

I felt Amelia tugging me really hard. We were walking as fast as we could towards the other side of the meadow. Then we started walking upon Lime and Orange trees. The aroma filled the air of freshly grown fruit.

I inhaled deeply of the smell. It smelt wonderful. But it is completely wrong timing to enjoy the smell and scenery.

We eventually came across the house. I immediately walked in to see the injured man.

"Amelia you must stay out here." I stood just inside the house looking down at her.

"Yes priestess" Amelia bowed down to me as a sign of respect for me being a priestess. Amelia then lowered the flap on the door and remained outside.

It was a small wooden cottage much simular to mine. But it had much more furniture and had a dragon stable attached. The quiet atmosphere broke when I suddenly heard the man screaming and moaning from the other room. I rushed in.

He was laying his bed, blood pouring across the floor. From the nearby cupboard I quickly grabbed out the bandages that I gave them the other day.

"Help me priestess! Spare me from this pain!" He shouted out.

I placed Gertrude flower herbs onto his chest where the deepest scars had been created to help prevent the pain. I tried to bandage the injures as fast I could. But the dragons' massive claw punctured one of his main blood vessels. It continued on to bleed continuously. My heart was racing.

I wasn't sure whether I could save him! No matter how much bandages I placed on it kept on bleeding through. I placed my hands on top of his chest hoping that it would stop my head was sweating. I wiped my hand across my forehead accidently smearing it with blood.

The only noise that I could hear from him was painful groans. He had stopped yelling.

Tears started to come from my eyes as I saw the man turning more pale in skin colour. His body movement started to slow down completely. Then his movements suddenly stopped! His body turned stiff and cold.

I gasped and fell backwards onto my bottom. I tried to hold back my tears knowing that I had tried my best. I wish that I knew there could have been something better I could do.....

I gently wiped my eyes from the tears accidently wiping more blood onto my face.

I quickly stood back up onto my two feet. Knowing that Amelia and her dragon pup was waiting outside. It was such hard news to break.....

I took a large breath in and walked outside.

As I walked outside I saw Amelia looking at me in complete shock. I think she already knew what has just happened. She was reading my face which was covered in blood by me wiping my hand over my face.

"I am so sorry Amelia" I softly choked. Trying not to cry was so hard I felt so sorry for her. She and Pyro were now all alone.

Amelia then came rushing towards me in a massive hug. I bent down so that I was eye level with her. She collapsed crying. I gently stroked her shoulder length black hair. Her head leaned onto my shoulder. She tugged at my priestess gown by creating fists.

With both of my hands I swept her off her feet and held her in the damsel position. As I held her she rubbed her head against my soft chest. Pyro beside us started to whine and cry in sadness along with Amelia.

I sighed deeply. Then in the corner of my eye I saw some of the village people approach. They were all carrying torches and spears.

"We destroyed the rogue dragon" As a fellow village man walked towards us. Amelia looked back towards them. "It still didn't save my dad" She said in a sharp tone.

The village people bowed down their heads in grief.

"What do we do with the body priestess?" A woman approached me. I looked down at Amelia as I held her. She was almost asleep now after crying so hard.

"It would be _nice_ not just to call it a body" I said in a sad tone. What that woman said shouldn't be said in front of the deceased daughter. I was relieved that Amelia didn't hear it. Otherwise she would be more distraught. Then looked down at my ankle and saw Pyro sleeping right next to me.

"We will burn her father's remains and spread the ash over his orange and lime trees" I whispered towards the woman. She nodded her head and instructed one of the men to follow her. As soon as both of those people left another man went up close to us.

"What about A-"

"I will take them in" I quickly interrupted him but not in a harsh tone.

He had a small smile on his wrinkled face. "If anyone who has to raise children it must be you priestess"

"After all you always wanted children" His smile went even bigger. But his smile quickly vanishes from the thought that one of his farmers is now dead. He looked back up at me "The dragon first attacked our village" He softly said. "We chased it down when we saw them fighting".

The whole area remained silent. The other people started to head back to their village Which is a few days walk.

I looked up at the sky. It was once so dark now it started to turn purple! The sun is rising! I quickly realised that someone might be worrying about me back in the cottage.

"Village headman can you please carry Pyro for me?" I quickly requested.

The village headman picked Pyro up and we both started walking together back to my little cottage.

We walked on a long yellow dirt path until I saw my cottage in the distance. Amelia and Pyro were now fast in a deep asleep. I tried to walk as slowly as I could try not to wake her up.

We continued on walking until I saw my little cottage on side of a large hill. The bright display of flowers and herbs could be seen faraway. It was beautiful to look at. As we walked closer you can begin to smell the sweet flowers and the spices of herbs.

We began to walk up the hill.

And as we walked up a dark shadow figure of a dragon walked out. His large face looked down at us. His plain black skin reflected the sun on his scales. He then suddenly started to smile with his pearly white teeth.

"Hello Beau" I said in a monotone tone.

Beau's smile suddenly changed as he saw Amelia in my arms. Then he looked at my face. He almost looked shocked.

"What happened?" He questioned at me. "You were gone for a very long time! Now your covered in blood" He raised his tone.

"Beau.... Amelia just lost her father. We are now going to look after her"

The village headman, who was still behind me, began to walk inside the cottage were he places Pyro inside. Beau and I just stared at each other like a blank slate....What broke the weird atmosphere was when the headman came down saying that he is going back to his village now. I smiled nicely at him as Beau and I said our goodbyes to him.

I looked back at Beau afterwards as the headman disappeared in the distance. Beau looked sad....

"It was a dragon wasn't it?" His head lowered and he stared at the ground.

I sighed deeply as I looked upwards at the cottage. "Yes it was...." I said quietly. I suddenly felt Amelia shifting in my arms. Beau looked at me; he was staring at the blood on my face. "We have to stop this......" He softly said.

"I'll put Amelia to bed. While you clean up" Beau mags Amelia onto his back and walks inside the cottage.

As he walked inside I looked directly up at the sky which was now a nice clear blue. But as I panned around I saw storm clouds riding over the distance. Then something quickly crossed my mind. _I have to look after the man in the cottage...... _


End file.
